桜流し
by Zecka Fujioka
Summary: Ada begitu banyak mengungkapkan cinta. Ada begitu banyak tindakan mengekspresikan cinta. / " Mengikutimu adalah caraku mencintaimu!" / #154


**桜流し**

.

**DISCLAIMER: **Dragon Knights © Mineko Ohkami

**WARNING: **OOC, typo(s), Canon, deskripsi sederhana.

.

_Mengikutimu adalah caraku mencintaimu!_

"Bisakah kamu tidak menyusulku, Rath!"

Gerutuan seorang gadis bersurai putih bercampur hitam berkacak pinggang kepada pemuda berambut hitam bersurai merah. Pemuda itu tertawa geli mendengar gerutuan dilontarkan wanita sangat disayanginya itu.

"Seharusnya kamu memanggilku, _Your Majesty_, Permaisuriku," katanya tanpa rasa bersalah. Wanita itu sebal pada kalimat dijawab pemuda berstatus suaminya. "Aku suka caramu mengerucutkan bibir. Rasanya mau cium kilat," ucapnya menjilat bibir, menggoda isterinya bersemu merah.

"Astaga, Rath! Kita ini ada di luar! Hentikan itu!"

Pemuda bernama Rath tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai-sampai perutnya nyangkut(?). "Cesia, Cesia, Permaisuriku. Jangan marah padaku, Sayang."

"Iiiih! Rath!" teriaknya hampir membangunkan penghuni hutan dekat istana Naga. "Berhentilah menggodaku!"

Sudut bibir naik ke atas, meraih tubuh wanita itu dalam rengkuhannya. Mata tadinya tajam berubah hangat, dan itu dirasakan wanita menamakan dirinya Cesia. "Beginilah aku, Sayang. Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu. Ke mana pun kamu pergi, aku akan ikut meski aku harus melawan Rune dan Thatz." Kalimatnya berhasil memberikan warna di rona wajahnya. Rath mencium lehernya. "Aku suka baumu, jadi aku belum mau berpisah dengan baumu bikin aku terasa—"

Cesia mendorong tubuh Rath, wajahnya bersemu merah seperti tomat masak. Cesia menutupi bagian lehernya. "Rath, jangan mesum di sini!"

"Kenapa?"

"Nanti ada orang lain lihat!"

Senyuman itu terpampang jelas, ditarik tangan Cesia dan memeluknya tanpa melepaskannya. "Itulah kenapa aku membuktikan kepada dunia kalau aku sayang sekali dengan isteri aku cintai. Tidak bisa terlepas olehnya dan mengikutinya ke mana pun dia pergi. Kamu adalah napasku, Sayang."

Kedua tangan Cesia melingkar di leher Rath, memperkuatnya. "Aku tahu."

"Jadi, izinkan aku mengikuti kamu ke mana-mana."

"He? Buat apa?"

Rath mendorong tubuh Cesia agar kedua mata ungunya bisa menatap mata ungu isterinya. "Karena aku tidak mau kehilanganmu. Aku begini karena aku mau melindungimu."

Cesia menangkup wajah Rath dengan kedua tangan di sisinya. "Aku tidak akan pergi. Bukan! Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu sampai ajal menjemput kita berdua dan kematian memisahkan kita."

"Ketika kematian memisahkan kita, aku ikut pergi bersamamu."

Cesia mencubit pipi Rath, menggemaskan. "Jangan berlebihan! Kamu masih butuh beberapa tahun untuk melihat anak-anak kita terlahir ke dunia. Kini aku—ups!" Cesia menutup mulutnya, Rath penasaran.

"Kini aku apa?" tanyanya mengencangkan pelukan di pinggang Cesia.

"Bisakah kamu menurunkan aku? Aku sesak."

"Tidak." Rath menggeleng. "Kamu harus mengatakannya padaku terlebih dahulu baru aku menurunkanmu."

"Ayolah, Sayang." Tangan Cesia tadi melingkar di leher Rath, mendorong dada Rath sangat berotot. "Aku takut pada janin di kandunganku ini."

Terkesiap kaget. Rath buru-buru menurunkan Cesia dengan hati-hati tanpa melepaskan pegangan di pinggang isteri tersayangnya. "Benarkah itu?"

"Apa aku pernah bohong?"

"Kamu itu pandai berbohong, isteriku."

Cesia kesal, manyun. "Lalu, aku harus apa agar kamu memercayaiku?"

Wajah Rath dimajukan mendekati wajah Cesia yang melotot atas tindakan Raja kerajaan Naga ini. "Cium aku seperti aku menciummu sebelumnya. Lebih panas. Lebih sesak. Tidak bisa bernapas saat itu juga."

Rona merah muncul di pipinya yang manis, Cesia menunduk. Namun, kepalanya teangkat karena Rath menyentuh dagunya. "Setuju?" Kerlingan mata muncul di sebelah matanya.

Kedua tangan Cesia terjulur, mencium bibir pemuda di hadapannya dan melumatnya. Mereka bercumbu di tengah hutan. Mereka berciuman sesuai dikatakan Rath. Lebih panas. Lebih sesak dan napas mereka pun terputus-putus akibat ciuman panas itu.

Cesia menghentikan ciuman itu walaupun kening mereka bersentuhan begitu pun hidung. "Sesuai apa kamu katakan, berarti kamu percaya padaku?" tanyanya, berharap.

Tubuh Cesia terangkat. Senyuman menggoda dan jahil nampak di wajahnya. "Ya! Aku percaya setelah kamu mengatakannya."

Begitu tahu Cesia ditipu mentah-mentah, tangan Cesia memukul pundak Rath yang tertawa lepas. Rath senang sekali menggoda isteri sangat disayanginya. Cesia menggerutu sebal dan kesal.

"Raaath!"

Jadilah mereka saling mengikuti ke mana pun mereka mau. Itulah cara mereka mengatakan bahwa mereka tidak mau berpisah karena takut terjadi apa-apa. Maka dari itu, Cesia maupun Rath saling mengikuti satu sama lain sebagai pembuktian cinta mereka.

**[End]**

**.**

**A/N: **Co cweet!  
>Jengkel sama Ms. Word-nya sering banget bikin typo ke mana-mana. Begitulah resikonya jikalau memakai Ms. Word daripada copas—copy paste.<p>

Sign,

Zecka Fujioka

**06 Januari 2015**


End file.
